


First Time For Everything

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants to learn how to give a blow job so Zayn teaches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

Liam's pink tongue dragged over his bottom lip as he pulled the zipper to Zayn's jeans down. He tilted his head up and the lad is staring down at him, eyes heavy and red due to him smoking a few minutes ago. Liam bit at his bottom lip nervously and Zayn frowned, "What's wrong?" Liam tried to not blush but there was no use and he sat back on the heels of his feet while playing with the zipper on Zayn's jeans, "I've never done this before." Zayn eye's widened a bit and he pushed Liam's hand away, "Stand up." Liam slowly got off of his knees and let out a small squeak as Zayn suddenly pulled the front of his shirt so now he's standing between the man legs, "You should of said something, yeah? I'm not forcing you to blow me babe, you don't have to do it." 

Liam pouted, "But I want to...I want to learn how to do it and you know be good at it so why not practice?" 

Zayn shrugged off his leather jacket, "Are you sure? I can teach you. I've never taught someone to give a blow job but I can do it." Liam laughed lightly, "Guess there's a first time for everything, right?" Zayn nodded, "Yeah...are you sure though?" Liam got back down onto his knees, "Teach me." Zayn let out a shaky breath and Liam moved closer, "I want you to." Zayn nodded before pulling his t shirt over his head and Liam's mouth watered at the sight of tattoos and tan skin. He reached his hands out and brushed his fingers down Zayn's torso before pulling away blushing, "Sorry," he stared into the lad eyes, "you're just so pretty." Zayn leaned down enough to where their lips brushed and Liam kissed him, "So are you, do you want me to take your flower crown off? I would hate to mess it up." Liam nodded and Zayn gently took the crown off then placed it onto the coffee table. Liam smiled, "Thanks." Zayn kissed him again and Liam put a hand on the back of his neck, licking into his mouth and earning a groan. They kept kissing and Liam reached his hands out, tugging at Zayn's jeans until the lad got the memo and lifted his hips up. They pulled away and Liam tugged down Zayn's jeans, tossing them aside. He pulled off his own t shirt and unbuttoned his pants before focusing back on his task. 

Liam started pulling at the elastic band of Zayn's briefs, "Can I?" Zayn lifted his hips and Liam slowly pulled them down, eyes widening slightly as Zayn's hard cock flopped out. Liam's heart started to race and Zayn's fingers brushed through his hair, "It's okay to be nervous." Liam looked at him, "I don't want it to be bad for you." Zayn kissed him, "This is why I'm teaching you." Liam reached a hand out and wrapped it around Zayn's shaft. Zayn let out a small gasp before mumbling, "Loosen your grip a bit...yeah like that." Liam slid his hand up then back down, liking the reactions he's getting out of Zayn. He did it again and again until precum beaded out of the slit. Liam caught some of it on his finger and pulled his hand away before licking it off. Zayn moaned, "Okay just...fuck I can't think straight."

Liam laughed and Zayn shook his head, "Just go slow, you don't have to take it all in at once and don't use your teeth. Whatever you can't fit in your mouth just wrap your hand around it and it's okay if it gets sloppy, I don't mind." Liam moved closer, "You'll tell me if I'm doing something wrong right?" Zayn leaned back, "Yeah, of course." 

Liam licked his lips before leaning forward and dragging his tongue over the slit of Zayn's cock, collecting more of the  on his tongue and the lad fingers buried into his hair. Liam did it again before taking it a step further and dragging his tongue up the lad shaft. Zayn's breath hitched and Liam did it again, this time not stopping and wrapping his pink lips around the head of Zayn's dick. Liam furrowed his eyebrows before sucking lightly on the head then moving down to take more into his mouth and it's sort of odd to feel his lips stretched like this and to feel something so warm and heavy on his tongue. 

Liam pulled his head up and stared at Zayn, "Are you alright? You're quiet."

Zayn chuckled, "I'm fine, keep going. You're doing good." Liam smiled, "Yeah? I'm not going too slow am I? You can tell me if I'm doing horrible." Zayn shook his head, "You're doing good, babe. I swear." Liam placed his hands on the back Zayn's legs before taking the lad cock back into his mouth. 

He started bobbing his head up and down, alternating between dragging his tongue along the shaft or sucking. Liam's hands tightened on Zayn's legs as the man moaned and it encouraged him to keep going, wanting to hear more of that. He took more into his mouth and Zayn cursed before tugging at Liam's hair. Liam moaned and pressed a palm to his crotch. Zayn tugged again and Liam's eyes fluttered as he moaned again, taking a bit more into his mouth. His jaw started to hurt so he pulled up for a bit and pressed kisses up the lad shaft, licking around the head and jerking him off. He looked up and Zayn leaned down, pulling him in for a kiss. Liam moved his hand faster and Zayn panted, "Fuck, I'm close." Liam let go of the lad shaft and got up, quickly getting out of his jeans and boxers before straddling Zayn's lap and lining their dicks up. Zayn pressed their foreheads together and Liam moaned as he wrapped a hand around both of their shafts and started moving it up and down to get them both off. Zayn's finger brushed against his hole and Liam squeezed his eyes shut before shoving his face into the lad shoulder. Zayn groaned and Liam opened his eyes as he felt something warm splatter across his wrist and drip down his hand. 

Liam worked Zayn through his orgasm, laughing when the lad made him move his hand away once he got too sensitive. Liam licked at his fingers and Zayn started jerking him off, "Come on, it's your turn." Liam sucked on his own fingers and moaned around them as he came hard, body shaking and cheeks flushing. Zayn kissed him on the side of his mouth, "You always look so beautiful when you come." Liam slumped forward onto Zayn before pulling his fingers out of his mouth, "That was hot." Zayn hummed in agreement, "Yeah and you did really well for your first blow job." Liam grinned, "Next time you should come in my mouth." 

"Shit babe, at least let me take you out on another date first."

Liam giggled, "Really?" Zayn nodded, "Yeah, it's my turn anyway right?" Liam kissed him on the nose, "It is your turn and you better make it romantic this time." Zayn kissed him on the lips, "I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I see a lot of you are enjoying this series and I would really love if you can comment suggestions or even things you would like me to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
